


Nightsong

by CourierNinetyTwo



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, Supernatural Creatures AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourierNinetyTwo/pseuds/CourierNinetyTwo
Summary: The Dark Hour is when humanity fades. Mitsuru and Sae find each other in the dark.





	Nightsong

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by barddog!

Moonlight kissed the top of Mitsuru's helmet as she cut her motorcycle's engine, bringing it to a cold stop outside the warehouse.

She pried off the mask of fiberglass and kevlar, red hair spilling down her shoulders like a curtain of blood. Her eyes were a brighter shade, raw and glistening with hunger, and the approaching hour pricked at Mitsuru's skin like a slow scrape of claws up her spine. Longing was second nature for those caught between human and bestial nature, for surrendering to one shape meant giving up the mercy of another, and claiming both at once walked a dire, dangerous line.

Tonight the choice was simple; she needed her hands to bring Sae to heel. Paws wouldn't do, although trapping the vampire's throat between her jaws had been pleasurable in the past.

Mitsuru's heels clicked with every step on concrete, broadcasting her presence as she pushed past a door of corrugated steel. In that moment, a venomous green veil fell across the moon, and the world shuddered before going still. Only those attuned to the Dark Hour could walk under its persistent glow; everyone else was locked tight in coffins of mortality.

Fangs slipped down into Mitsuru's lower lip as the wolf awakened under her flesh, eyes piercing the darkness to find where Sae kneeled, expectant. Her fangs were bared now too, but they were the narrow and hollow sort, designed to drain blood from prey.

Prey, or a willing partner when she was _very_ well-behaved.

"I couldn't imagine why they condemned this place," Mitsuru said, stepping past a shattered pane of glass without a care, "although there won't be much left to topple by the time we're done."

Sae considered her answer carefully; she must have, for that curious tilt of her head to linger so long. "I don't think you've actually put me through a wall before."

That was a challenge if she ever heard one. Mitsuru bypassed Sae to pick up the black duffle bag beside her, drawing it open with a slow whisper of teeth on teeth. The heady scent of leather spilled into the air as she wrapped her fingers around the collar nestled at the top, soft enough to give at her touch but strong enough to capture a vampire prone to writhe in the heat of the moment. Its buckle jingled as she picked it up, silver reflecting poisonous green from the light pouring through broken windows.

Silver like Sae's hair as Mitsuru brushed it aside to bare the whole of her throat, a countenance of marble and metal she wanted to sink her claws into and rip wide open. Yet there was no real harm from the color, and she played with a few idle strands that curled wisp-like from Sae's nape, offering a teasing tug before slipping the width of the collar around where a pulse no longer beat. One firm pull brought tongue and buckle in line, locking it tight.

Vermilion nails slid back into Sae's hair, gripping it tight at the base, and Mitsuru tugged the vampire's head to one side, hard enough to make her gasp. Bound this way, Sae would surrender to her whim, and it was impossible not to have a little fun the moment the pact was sealed anew between them.

"Do you think you deserve my leash?" Mitsuru whispered into one pale ear. "You have so many immortal nights, and yet you keep coming back to me."

"Maybe I don't deserve it," Sae rasped back, "but I can earn it."

Such clever words; perhaps the other woman's tongue was made of silver too. It certainly wreaked enough havoc between Mitsuru's thighs to be within the realm of possibility.

She clipped the leash on with a firm click of steel on steel, letting its length drape to the floor while hooking the loop at the end around one wrist. Mitsuru dropped to her knees behind Sae before recovering the slack, making sure even a light pull would capture the vampire's attention.

"The need for touch doesn't fade when you die, does it?" One by one, polished nails flicked the buttons of Sae's jacket open, seeking the shirt underneath. "What a curse, to hunger for blood but unable to give up on the living."

It must have been a night or so since she had fed; Sae's skin was cool the moment Mitsuru's fingers made contact, but she was no less responsive at the rough grope across each breast, the scratch of five tight lines down the length of her stomach. Mitsuru was less kind with Sae's belt, wrenching it open and pushing her hand past the barrier of gray suit pants, coated with concrete dust from knee to ankle.

"Mitsuru--" A twist of the leash cut the moan of her name to an airless note, and she delved right beneath Sae's underwear to find her slick. There was heat _here_ , and she savored it.

"You don't have to beg," Mitsuru murmured in between kisses above the collar, canines scraping smooth skin, "seeing you give in to me so easily is enough."

Nothing like centuries of predatory instinct collapsing with a circle of her fingertips to give a girl an ego boost. This was timeless too; the slow tide of pleasure rising, building on itself as heat bred heat and left a desperately wet friction behind. Sae rocked into her hand absent restraint, uncaring whenever the collar seized tight, willing to give up words and the phantom desire for oxygen if it meant having more.

Her orgasm was quiet, each ragged gasp cut short and barely louder than the sound of Mitsuru's fingers pushing deep inside her with every thrust. Mitsuru bit down above the brace of leather, a thrill of pleasure zipping through her body when Sae's back arched, carried into trembling, blissful aftershocks.

"Very good," Mitsuru whispered, not wanting to shatter the moment of serenity, "although I really don't mind if you struggle."

Sae turned her head just enough for Mitsuru to see the second hunger shining in her eyes. "Then give me a reason to fight, wolf."

It was bait, but dangled with such delicious precision to be worth swallowing the hook. "Didn't you say something about me never putting you through a wall before?"

The change rippled through Mitsuru's skin, dark red fur following the liquid rearrangement of muscle and bone. Before she lost her mouth to a muzzle, Mitsuru bared a mouthful of sharpened teeth and growled, "Let's fix that."

\--

 


End file.
